thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Day (TDTD)
A New Day 'is the first episode of [[User:Undead Jastus|''Undead Jastus]] The Dissolve of The Dead: Video Game. '' Summary The world has suddenly turned into chaos with no explanation or reason. The dead walk the earth to send the living down to hell. One man, Lee Everett, struggles to survive and do what is right in this world gone mad. Can he make the best of his new life? Plot Lee Everett is in an police with driver, Officer Mitchell. He's on his way to prison for murdering a state senator. The officer looks over him and asks him "why he didn't do it." Confused, Lee tells the officer he's not that type of guy (determinant). As Lee sees officers and military go through, the officer talks about a inmate who murdered his wife and claimed he didn't do it. However, the officer accidentally hits the man, causing him to crash into the woods. Lee, before passing out, hears the officer being attacked. Afterwards, he wakes up and manages to get through the glass with any harm. His leg is in pain but he is able to stand up as he sees the body of the officer. He calls his name but get's no reaction. This prompts him to go up to him and release his handcuffs. However, the officer turns zombified and attempts to kill Lee but he manages to take a shotgun that was dropped while he was getting out and shoot Mitchell in the head, blowing his head off. This causes zombies to appear and walk after him, prompting Lee to try and run to safety. He manages to find a fence and go over it as the zombies are drawn away from a gunshot from the distance. This is when he looks around a house and tries calling for help. He goes inside a house and calls for help, he looks around and sees a walkie talkie by the phone machine before clicking on one of the phone machines and picking up the walkie. The phone machine plays to hear a young lady's voice from it telling a girl named Clementine to be nice to her babysitter, Sandra. Another message is the young lady's voice explaining they might stay on where they are due to Ed getting attacked by someone. The last message is tthe young lady telling Clementine to call 9-1-1. Then Lee's walkie starts speaking as a young kid's voice goes through. The voice reveals herself as Clementine and reveals herself being inside the tree house. However, Clementine notices Sandra but zombified. Sandra attempts to kill Lee but Clementine comes in time and saves Lee by giving him a hammer, where Lee smashes Sandra's head in with it. Afterwards, he checks on Clementine to see if shes okay, she asks if she was a monster. Lee explains that she was a monster (determinant) ''and will protect her. Lee suggests they leave but Clementines asks when. '''Leave Before Nighttime: '''If Lee leaves before, Lee will meet Shawn and Chet ''(determinant) ''and they'll first assume Lee would be a zombie but Lee manages to tell them that they are not zombies. Shawn and Chet sigh and tell Lee the situation with their car. However, zombies start to appear as, prompting Lee, Chet and Shawn to push the truck out before the zombies get to them. Clementine gets in the car and the rest in time before the walkers catch up to them. '''Leave During Nighttime: '''If Lee decides to leave during the nighttime, Lee will meet Shawn and Officer, Andre Mitchell ''(determinant) and they'll assume they are zombies but Lee manages to tell them they are not zombies. Shawn and Andre sigh and tell Lee the situation with their friend, Chet. However, a zombified Chet appears causing more zombies to appear. Andre tries firing but as the truck starts to go, he is attacked by Chet and other zombies and devoured. Leaving Shawn, Clementine and Lee shocked as they go. It's the nighttime where Shawn and Chet/Andre both leave off to their home. Shawn meets his dad, Hershel. Hershel asks him where Shawn been before meeting Lee and Clementine. During this time, Hershel sees that Lee has injured his leg and asks Lee to tend to it. As Hershel is tending to Lee's leg, he starts asking questions about him and Clementine. Afterwards, Lee and Clementine sleep in his barn. In the morning, Lee wakes to see Clementine talking to a boy. Lee sees the boy's mother and father and walks up to them. Lee starts having a conversation when the man (Kenny), where they talk about going to Macon to get help and take shelter. Lee agrees to come along (determinant) ''and walks away to see what Shawn is doing. He goes up to Shawn and asks him what he is building, Shawn reveals to Lee that he's building a fence so none of the zombies attempt to overrun the barn. Lee decided to help by cutting off wood and giving the pieces to Shawn as Duck is playing on the tractor by Shawn. Afterwards, Lee goes to the barn to see Hershel cleaning up hay from his barn. He walks up to Hershel and they start talking about where Lee came from. Hershel hinting in the talk that he could tell that Lee was lying but this talk was cut off as Shawn is heard screaming from the distance to see Shawn pinned as zombies grab Duck in a attempt to bite him. '''Lee Saves Duck First: '''If Lee attempts to save Duck. Duck and Kenny will help Duck successfully escape to safety, causing the fence to break open and bite the pinned Shawn. '''Lee Saves Shawn First: '''If Lee attempts to save Shawn. Lee will ultimately fail due to the tractor as Shawn is devoured by two zombies. Either way, Hershel comes out with his rifle and kills the zombies. Distraught, he blames Kenny for not helping Shawn ''(determinant) and tells everyone to leave. In the afternoon, Kenny, Lee, Clementine, Katjaa and Duck are walking through a town. Kenny thinks he sees someone but realizes that someone is a zombie, which leads to more appearing. However, they are saved by Carley and two other people. Once inside, a man named Larry starts freaking out the possibility of Duck being bit. However, Lee yells at Larry and tells him to shut up (determinant). '' Later, Lee goes on searching around as he realized that he's inside his family's pharmacy. However, Carley pops up behind Lee and confronts him about the pass. She explains his pass and promises she won't tell as long as Lee won't be a problem for the group, which Lee agrees with ''(determinant). During this time, he manages to get the keys from his undead brother that was left and leaves off to a motel. In the motel, he finds a girl named Irene trapped and she asks to come with them, which they all agree. However, once back, this makes Larry angry and he yells out but this causes him to have a heart attack and pass out. Once managing to get the keys, they managed to get the pills to help out Larry but causing a horde of zombies headed to their way. As everyone is evacuating, Irene is pulled by zombies through a window, managing to shoot one before getting dragged. However, she is grabbed by Doug. Lee, knowing that Irene is a goner, has the option to. Leave Irene as Doug is Holding Her: 'If Lee decides to do nothing. Irene will accidentally drag Doug with her. Causing both Doug to die. '''Shoot Irene in the head ''(Out of Mercy): '''If Lee decides to shoot her in the head, Doug will let go of her body. After they make it to the motel. Glenn leaves off while everyone settle down for the night. Depending on if you shot Irene or not. Lilly will be skeptical of Lee if he shot her in the head or be grateful that Lee helped out Larry if he left Irene to be devoured. '''In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. Honesty: Lied or tell the truth to Hershel? * Told him the truth - 54% * Lied to Hershel - 47% Who would you save?: Duck or Shawn? * Saved Shawn - 53% * Saved Duck - 47% Loyalty: Who did you side with? * Sided with Kenny - 54%''' ' * Sided with Larry - 46% '''Mercy: Did you "help" Irene?' * Left Irene to be Devoured - 52% * Shot Irene out of mercy - 47% Cast TBA Deaths * Mitchell. (Alive; Off-Screen, Zombified) * Sandra. (Alive; Off-Screen, Zombified) * Chet. (Determinant, Alive) * Andre Mitchell. (Determinant) * Shawn. (Alive) * B. Everett. (Alive; Off-Screen, Zombified) * Irene. * Doug. (Determinant) Trivia * First appearance of Lee Everett. * First appearance of Clementine. * First appearance of Kenny. * First appearance of Duck. * First appearance of Katjaa. * First appearance of Lilly Caul. * First appearance of Larry Caul. * First appearance of Carley. * First (and last) appearance of Doug. (Determinant) * First (and last) appearance of Glenn. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Hershel. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Shawn. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Chet. (Determinant) * First (and last) appearance of Andre Mitchell. (Determinant) * First (and last) appearance of Officer Mitchell. * This is the first episode of the series.